LA PRINCESA SACERDOTISA Y EL HEROE DE LA CUARTA GUERRA NINJA
by cloyss
Summary: .
1. chapter 1

PROLOGO

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la cuarta guerra ninja, tambien desde que hinata se marcho de konoha, desde que alguna vez naruto tuvo algo con sakura, desde que rompieron su corazon desde que la traicionaron y la creyeron debil, pero lo que no saben es que ella cambio ya sea para mal o para bien, un villano se acerca y necesitaran su ayuda mas que nada pero habra secretos, pero una batalla se acerca que podria causar la quinta guerra ninja entre un mundo de espiritus y los vivos, solo ella tiene el poder para deternerlo.


	2. 1

Capitulo 1

Se encontraba una joven ojos cual perla heredados de su clan caminando tranquila por la calles de konoha.

POV. HINATA

Iba a encontrarme con kiba y shino ya que habiamos quedado de verno para entrenar.

Hinata: -buenos dias kiba kun y shino kun.-

Kiba: -buenos dias hinata, veo que hoy si viniste a entrenar eh.-

Hinata: -siento no haber venido los otros dias kiba kun-

Kiba: -eh, no te preocupes entendemos que te sientas tovia mal por lo de la muerte de neji asi que no te preocupes, verdad shino.-

Shino: -cierto hinata no te preocupes te comprendemos.-

Hinata: -gracias chicos.- Contesto hinata con una sonrisa.

Kiba: -bueno a entrenar.-

Hinata y shino: -hai-

POV. NORMAL

En otra parte se puede ver a un grupo de chicas hablando precisamente de hinata

Sakura: -no me interesa practicamente y me importa poco lo que diga ella, ademas no es lo suficiente fuerte como para estar con el.-

Ino: -en eso tienes al final es culpa suya que neji este muerto, de cualquier forma ella es demaciado debil.-

Ten ten:-ella no es debil solo es gentil, pero sakura tu le habias hecho una promesa, esto solo lo estas haciendo por que sasuke se fue de la aldea otravez.- Dijo ten ten enojada por hablar asi de hinata. -ademas neji murio porque el quiso ya que queria a hinata como una hermana-

Sakura: -sabes que no importa lo que digas al final me da igual- dijo sakura restandole importancia a lo que dijo.

Ino: -bueno ya no importa, al final para muchos hinata es debil-

Ten ten: -saben que es lo que les pasa la fama se les subio a la cabeza y ojala algun dia se arrenpientan de lo que le hacen y digan por que lo pueden pagar muy caro-les advirtio tenten pero estas no le tomaron importancia asi que se fue pensando que hinata no se enterara de lo que sengun dicen sus supuestas amigas.


	3. 2

Capitulo 2

Ten ten: -saben que es lo que les pasa la fama se les subio a la cabeza y ojala algun dia se arrenpientan de lo que le hacen y digan por que lo pueden pagar muy caro-les advirtio tenten pero estas no le tomaron importancia asi que se fue pensando que hinata no se enterara de lo que sengun dicen sus supuestas amigas.

POV. TENTEN

Me encontraba camino a mi casa cuando veo a hinata cerca comprandole un dulce a un niño asi que me le quede biendo

Yo: (hinata no se merece que la traten asi ella es demasiado gentil, no es que no sea fuerte, si no que tiene un corazon tan grande, neji se que la estas cuidando donde estes, pero este mal presentimiento no medeja se que pasara algo malo, te prometo neji que tratare de cuidarla como tu lo hacias es una promesa) penso tenten mientras veia como se alejaba.

Fin de pov.

POV. NORMAL

Mientras tanto se encontraban dos chicas planeando una comida entre todos sus amigos para que sepan del ahora noviazgo de sakura y naruto

Sakura: -bueno se dira la noticia en el puesto de Barba Q, debemos invitar a todos entendido ino incluyendo a la pesada de tenten y la rarita de hinata- dijo sakura a ino que estaba anotan quienes iban a ir.

Ino: -enserio las vas a invitar despues de todo lo que nos dijo tenten yo que tu no la invitaba y pues hinata para que eh- dijo con desagrado

Sakura: -para que vea que es mejor callarse cuando le conviene asi que le aremos una pequeña broma y pues hinata que se entere de lo que se perdio por no confesarsele antes y que jamas le iba a correspoder por que naruto me ama ami tambien para aserle ver que es una inutil-dijo con una sonrisa al igual que ino

Ino: -lo que les espera, entonces mañana a las 8 de la noche- dijo soriendo

Sakura: -recuerda nadien puede faltar-dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

Fin de pov.

POV INO.

Ya habia invitado a todos los chicos solo me faltaban tenten y hinata, ahorita estoy parada frente a la puerta de la casa de tenten hasta que habre la puerta

Tenten:-ino que haces aqui-dijo de mala gana

Yo:-vengo hacerte una invitacion para mañana en la noche en el puesto de barbaQ asi que te esperamos mañana sin falta-dijo con descaro

Tenten:-ya que- dijo soltando un suspiro.

Yo:-bueno me voy- dijo empezando a caminar directo a la casa de hinata despues de unos minutos llego asi que toco el timbre-que bueno que abriste tu la persona a la que estaba buscando-dijo con una sonrisa finjida.

Hinata:-pasa algo ino san- dijo con una sonrisa

Yo:-si tienes que venir mañana a las 8 al puesto de barbarQ sin falta ya que vamos a anunciar algo importante entendiste-dijo con una sonrisa finjida

Hinata:-ahi estare- dijo alegremente.

Despues de eso se fue esperando el dia de mañana

Fin del pov.

POV. NORMAL

Al dia siguiente una hora antes de la reunion de los chicos en barbaQ se encontraba hinata buscando que ponerse queria probar algo diferente asi que se puso un vestido dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, ya lista iba camino al puesto ya ahi estaban todos solo faltaba ella y tenten que llego minutos despues asi que sakura empezo

Sakura:-bueno invitamos a todos aqui para que sepan que naruto y yo somos novios desde hace una semana-dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos quedaron shok ya que no se lo esperaban hasta que hasta que chouji reacciono

Chouji:-felicidades chicos-deapues de eso todos reaccionaron y los felicitaron, a hinata se le hizo cachitos su corazon pero aun asi mostro una sonrisa aunque sea falsa pero lo que mas le dolia era que sakura ahiga roto su promesa.

Despues de eso sakura siguio hablando hiriendo mas a hinata

Sakura:-bueno aunque algunos no les guste que este con el verdad hi...-fue interrupida por tenten

Tenten:-callate sakura tu no tienes derecho a decir los sentimientos de los demas-dijo ya que iba a decir enfrente de naruto lo que hinata sentia por el.

Sakura:-tu no te metas tenten que aqui le debe quedar claro a hi na ta que no se le ocurra acercarse a mi naruto, y lo voy a decir naruto, hinata esta enamorada de ti ase mucho tiempo tambien es muy debil y cero inteligente a nadien le vas a gustar hinata y sabes por que, por que eres una rarita un bicho y como dicen aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda y eso eres lo que tu eres hi-na-ta jajaja-dijo riendose de hinata ya que le habia tirado la bebida encima. Hinata estaba destrozada naruto en cambio no habia dicho nada aun, ya que estaba en shok hasta que reacciono he iso que hinata empezara a llorar mas con lo que dijo.

Naruto:-lo siento hinata pero yo nunca podria estar con alguien como TU ya que eres todo lo que dijo sakura y mas-dijo sin importancia todos se estaban riendo execto kiba, shino y tenten que empezaron a pelear con los demas.

Hinata salio de ahi corriendo destrozada ese dia no era su dia de suerta y recordo lo que su padre le dijo en la mañana.

Flashback

Estaba entrenando hasta que llega la mucama diciendo que su padre la solicitaba ahora asi que fue asu despacho toco hasta que hollo un pase

Hinata:-que se le ofrece padre.- Dijo seria

Hiashi:-hinata te lo dire sin rodeos te vas a casar dentro de un mes- dijo serio.

Hinata estaba en shock hasta que reacciono.

Hinata:-pe pe pero pa padre yo no qui quiero-dijo alborde del llanto

Hiashi:-se ahara lo que yo diga asi que vete resignando que te casaras dentro de un mes con alguien de un importante clan y fin de la discusión te puedes retirar- dijo firme.

Hinata salio del despacho despues se fue corriendo a su habitacion a llorar. Lloro buen rato y empezo a prepararse para la reunion.

Fin del flashback.

Estaba destrozada primero su padre con lo de que iba a casar y ahora esto, asi que tomo una desicion se iba de la aldea esa misma noche asi que fue corriendo asu casa entro por la ventana de su habitacion escribio que se iba de la aldea y no iba a regresar por mucho tiempo, tomo algunas de sus cosas, tambien sus herramientas ninja y salio directo a la torre hokague, toco la puerta hasta que ollo un pase ahi estab kakashi con muchos papeles y alado estaba tsunade y shizune vigilando que cumplira su deber y no se durmira. Los tres se sorprendieron de ver a hinata en esas horas de la noche hasta que kakashi hablo.

Kakashi:-hinata que hases a estas horas aqui, si se puede saber-dijo tranquilamente

Hinata:-hokague sama vengo a solicitar su permiso para irme esta noche de konoha, no quiero estar mas aqui por favor-dijo sorprendiendo a los tres asi que kakashi pregunto serio

Kakashi:-se puede saber por que te quieres ir de konoha?-pregunto

Hinata:-esta bien sexto- hinata le conto todo lo que le paso ese dia asi que kakashi comprendio y se desepciono de sus alumnos al igual que stunade.

Kakashi:-te puedes ir siquieres te dare un permiso para que te dejen salir-dijo preparando el permiso-pero debes mantenerte comunicada con stunade y conmigo entendido-dijo con una sonrisa

Hinata:-Hai hokague sama-

Tsunade:-hare que se le baje la fama de la peor forma posible y tu-dijo señalando a kakashi -les daras muchas misiones que no descansen entendido-dijo sonriendo malisiosamente.

Hinata:-bueno yo me voy, a y por favor hokague nadie debe enterarse donde voy, ya que cuando encuentre un lugar para quedarme les mandare mi direccion por favor-dijo seria.

Kakashi:-no dire nada no tienes nada de que preocuparte-dijo sonriendole sinceramente-ve con cuidado hinata.-dijo entregandole el permiso

Tsunade:-llevate a katsuyu asi sabre que estas bien-dijo entregandole una pequeña babosa-nos volveremos a ver hinata-dijo despidiendose con un abrazo.

Hinata:-adios lady tsunade y hokague sama-dijo saliendo de la ofina del hokague.

Unos minutos despues ya estaba en las puertas de konoha ya habia entregado su permiso ahora estaba saliendo dio media vuelta para ver por ultima vez konoha.

Hinata:-Adios konoha, no nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo, pero volvere eso lo prometo-se dio la vuelta y empezo su camino.


	4. 3

En capitulo anterior

Hinata:-Adios konoha, no nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo, pero volvere eso lo prometo-se dio la vuelta y empezo su camino.

POV. NORMAL

Ya habia amanecido en konoha nuestros chicos se encontraba con sueño, ya que los habian mandado a llamar a la torre hokague a las 5 de la madruga y el hokague no llegaba habian estado esperando 4 horas por que ya eran la 9 de la mañana y el hokague no llegaba. Hasta que paso a lado de ellos como si nada asiendoles una seña para que pasen.

Sakura:-enserio kakashi sensi, incluso cuando es hokague llega tarde es una irresponsabilidad por su parte-dijo enojada sakura y todos asientieron dandole la razon a sakura.

Naruto:-por que mejor no nos dice ya kakashi sensei para que nos mando a llamar tan temprano para nada dattebayo- dijo naruto ya fastidiado

Y todos asintieron con lo que dijo naruto

Kakashi:-en primer lugar para ustedes soy hokague sama o sexto sama entendido- dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos- y en segundo lugar todavia no han llegado todos haci que no quiero ninguna queja-todos asintiero asustado ya que nunca habian visto haci a kakashi.

Al poco rato llegaron kiba con akamaru, luego shino y por ultimo tenten, shizune y tsunade estas ultimas dos no venian contentas ya todos sakura dijo algo que decepcionó mas a tsunade y kakashi.

Sakura:-pero mira que hora son estas de llegar tarde kiba, shino y tenten-dijo salamera pero no se espero lo siguiente.

Kakashi:-para tu informacion haruno yo los cite a ustedes mucho mas temprano que a ellos por lo siguiente asi que me harias el favor de callarte-dijo de manera fria, todos se sorprendieron por eso ya que nunca le habia hablado asi a sakura asi que prosiguio- bueno los mande a llamar por...- no pudo proseguir por que hiashi entro exaltado.

Hiashi:-hokague sama, hinata no regreso anoche a la mansion asi que nesecito que la pido su ayuda para mandarla a buscar tanto como afuera y adentro- dijo hiashi lo peor de hinata pero no se espero la respuesta de kakashi.

Kakashi:-lo siento hiashi pero no mandare a buscar por obvias razones aqui presentes asi que si quiere escuchar por que su hija no esta quedese-dijo cortante

Hiashi:-asi sera hokague sama- dijo sorprendido por no darle ayuda y por que el sabia donde estaba hinata asi que se quedo.

Kakashi:-en que me quede- pregunto

Tsunade:-en donde le decias porque los mandaste a llamar-contesto

Kakashi:-entonces los mande a llamar por que me entere ayer de sucesos que me decepcionaron de ustedes y si se trata de hinata hyuga, ahora ella es mi protegida como la de tsunade y usted hiashi me firmara unos papeles para que tsunade y yo podamos adoptar a hinata hyuga-dijo sorprendiendo a todos siguio- a ustedes tendran mucho mas trabajo a ver si asi se les baja la fama se le reducira el sueldo Y los quiero entrenando todas las tardes hasta el anochacer y sin descanso lo que hisieron fue cruel y despiadado, pense que eran diferentes asi que entrenaran en su tiempo libre con tsunade hasta que ella se aburra y las misiones son de rango D.-dijo volteando aver a naruto que estaba cabizbajo al igual que los demas -esto lo haran un año y medio execto tenten, lee, kiba y shino que lo haran solo un mes- todos se sorprendieron mucho mas por que no lo iban hacer todos-y los que no mencione lo haran en el tiempo que dije.-termino de decir kakashi pero hiashi no entendia que tenia que ver en esto hinata, y para que la queria adoptar ya hiashi fastidiado dijo ya que no le decia donde estaba hinata.

Hiashi:-no dare en adopcion a nadie y ahora mismo me dira donde esta hinata- dijo enojado

Kakashi:-usted me dara en adopcion a hinata y no le dire donde esta hinata y es una orden del hokague- dijo kakashi fastidiado.

Hiashi:-es mi hija y no la dare en adopcion y ahora mismo me dira ahora mismo donde esta.-dijo aun enojado e indignado.

Kakashi:-para que quiere a hinata por que hasta donde yo se es una desgracia para el clan, y no se la dejare para que la case con un desconocido asi que olvidece de eso, una por que no le dire donde esta y dos es una orden del hokague y no querra que esto le afecte a su clan asi que usted decide me da la adopcion si o no?-dijo sorprendiendo aun mucho mas a todos en especial a hiashi, asi que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

Hiashi:-esta bien acepto le dare en adopcion a hinata, pero me dira donde esta-dijo pensando un plan para hacer algo con hinata mientras aun este en su poder- se la dare en adopcion si me dice donde esta.-

Kakashi:-okey... En hinata... Se fue de la aldea ayer en la noche asi que en la aldea no esta y no se donde esta por el momento, ya se lo dije, shizune lo ayudara con el papeleo- eso hecho a perder todos los planes de hiashi pero antes de decir algo kakashi dijo algo que a todos les hizo querer remorderle la consiencia por lo que le dijieron a hinata- ademas hinata no es ninguna fracasada ya que fue de gran importancia en la guerra sin ella quizas tu naruto te ubieras ido para el otro bando y no solo eso ella ayudo a todos los aqui presentes estubo con ustedes en las malas y en la buenas, y ella no es debil solo tiene un gran corazon, buenos sentimientos y solo por eso le dicen debil, si ella no tuviera esos sentimientos segun ustedes seria la chica mas fuerte no, pero no es asi y por su estupides ella se fue ojala y algun dia se arrepientan. Ella regresara y muy cambiada solo les puedo decir eso asi que retirensen todos malos amigos- dijo asi que todos se fueron con las cabezas gachas recordando como los ayudo en varias ocasiones y mas a sakura todos estaban decepcionados de si mismo inclusive hiashi, todos se fueron con la esperanza de verla algun dia nuevamente y pedirle perdon por todo lo que le hicieron.

Mientras en la oficina se encontraba kakashi viendo los rostros hokagues asi que decidio revelar quien era la madre de hinata ya que no era una simple hyuga era mucho mas pero decidieron callarlo por el consejo y sellaron todos sus poderes al nacer por peticion de su madre y que no se le dijiera a hiashi asi que todos sabrian que hinata hyuga es hija de una de las grandes sacerdotisas que tuvo el mundo shinobi y konoha.


	5. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Ya pasaron 3 años desde que hinata se habia mantenido comunicada con kakashi ahora su padre, le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, bueno no todo ya que tenia algunos enemigos que habia formado durante estos 3 años, ella vivia tranquila en un templo, en el estubo su madre por muchos años y especializandose en ser sacerdotisa.

Hinata

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui de konoha, me aleje completamente de ese lugar no he tenido contacto con las personas de ahi ase como... Asi ase dos años y medio fue cuando kakashi me dijo q me adopto y bueno ahora soy HINATA HATAKE bueno eso ya no tiene importancia.

Hitomi: -hinata, ¡hinata!, ¡HINATA!.- dijo tratando de captar su atención

Yo: -¡eh! Oh hitomi aque hora llegaste jejeje-dijo nerviosa

Hitomi: -llevo 15 minutos tratando de que regreses a la tierra- dijo algo suspirando- bueno ya que siempre es lo mismo te estaba diciendo que el monje miroku nos quiere ver y no me preguntes para que por que no se, asi que vamos.- empezo caminando asi adentro del templo

Yo: "ahora que quiere ese viejo pervertido bueno que se va hacer espero que no sea por lo de shion sino ya vali, pero ya me habia cansado, bueno aver que quiere" penso.

MIENTRAS EN KONOHA.

Se encuentra naruto en la oficina del hokague entregando el reporte de una mision se veia muy serio la ida de hinata le habia afectado tanto como a él cono a los demas bueno estaba serio habia cambiado mucho tanto fisico como en actitud, sasuke habia regresado a la aldea hace 2 años fue su sorpresa enterarse recien entrando a la aldea sobre los novios naruto y sakura, y la humillación a hinata, al enterarse sakura que sasuke regreso dejo a naruto, naruto comprendió que estaba con el solo por que pensaba que sasuke nunca iba a regresar pero sasuke al haberse enterado de todo prefirio ignorarla bueno sai no cambio mucho solo crecio unos centímetros mas y haci pasaron muchas cosas. Bueno estaban en la oficina del hokague entregando su reporte

Sakura:-bueno eso es todo, si necesitas algo mas por favor haganos lo saber nos retiramos- dijo ya saliendo hasta que kakashi hablo

Kakashi:-bueno si no estan tan cansados tengo una mision especial para ustedes y los otros, pero esperemos a que lleguen- dijo mientras empezaba con el papeleo esperaron unos minutos y ya estaban todos.

Shikamaru:-¿para que nos mando hablar hokague sama?-

Kakashi:-bueno ya estando todos respondere a tu pregunta, tengo una mision especial para ustedes claro si aceptan estan a tiempo para irse-

Shikamaru:-por que tengo el presentimiento de que la mision es de los sucesos que han ocurrido recientemente-

Kakashi:-asi es la mision trata de los sucesos que han ocurrido recientemente, bueno aceptan si o no-

Todos:-si aceptamos hokague sama- dijieron todos al unisono

Kakashi:-bueno estan seguros-les pregunto una ultima vez-bueno la mision trata de que...

Todos:-!!!DE QUE!!!-dijieron con desesperación ya que los dejaba con la duda.

Kakashi:-de que tienen que hacer todo mi papeleo-dijo con una sonrisa, todos se calleron- nee mentira, bueno la mision trata de que deben ir a una aldea donde habita el monje miroku el se encuentra precisamente eno Kinkakuji eso es todo salen mañana en la madrugada a y algo mas saludenmelos de mi parte- dijo finalmente.

Dijo confundiendolos.

Asi salieron de la oficina directo a prepararse para su supuesta mision.

MIENTRAS QUE EN EL TEMPLO KINKAKUJI

Se encuentra una hinata enojada

Hinata:- no lo hare, olvidalo pon a alguien mas- dijo enojada


End file.
